chataboutheroesrpfandomcom-20200215-history
Aydan Hathaway
Aydan Clive Hathaway is a character used by Lowri in the future of World 11: Villains. He will be the sixth adoptive child and third adoptive son of Elle and Lilly Hathaway, as well as the older twin brother of Simon Hathaway. He will possess the abilities of Containment and Adaptive Probability Manipulation. Appearance Aydan will be quite different in appearance to his twin brother Simon. He will have blond hair and dark brown eyes, while Simon will have green eyes and dark brown hair. This, and the fact that they are adopted, will often lead people to assume incorrectly that they are not related by blood. Aydan's hair will often be quite long, as he will have a phobia of scissors when he is young and later on he will just keep forgetting to arrange to have it cut. His skin will be startlingly pale while he is a child. While he will darken slightly as he ages, he will never be tanned. He will have tattoos on both of his forearms and also one on his back. Abilities Aydan's first ability will be Containment. He will be capable of producing a shield-like box which will protect all within it from the effects of abilities. Not only will it neutralise offensive abilities, but it could be used to hide from clairvoyance and precognitive abilities. It will also prevent people from teleporting to his precise location, since they couldn't appear within it. However, the box will only protect against exterior threats. If someone uses an ability within its walls, he or she will be capable of affecting anyone inside. Aydan will also struggle to sustain the box for longer than a few hours. Normally, the box's walls will be brightly coloured, but he could choose to make them invisible if he wanted. His second ability will be Adaptive Probability Manipulation. Aydan will be able to alter probability in his own favour when faced by various situations. These will usually be threats or dangerous situations. For example, when attacked he could manipulate probability to help him escape or to aid him, such as making his enemies trip or making a gun jam so that it fails to work. He will always need to consciously activate the ability but will not have to think of what he's going to manipulate. The ability will then automatically change probability in whatever way would prove best for him. Family & Relationships *Adoptive mothers - Elle and Lilly Hathaway *Older adoptive brothers - Jason, Edward and Riley Hathaway *Older adoptive sisters - Valerie, Amber and Noelle Hathaway *Younger twin brother - Simon Hathaway History & Future Etymology Aydan is a Gaelic name meaning "little fire". His middle name, Clive, is an English name which means "cliff" or "he who lives near a cliff". His adoptive surname, Hathaway, is an English name which refers to a person who lived by a path across a heath. This name was chosen as the family surname instead of Parkman so that his older adoptive brother Jason would feel a full part of the family. Category:Characters Category:Lowri's Characters. Category:Future Characters